okkomatrik_magicfandomcom-20200213-history
Grandma's gift to her granddaughter:Matrix ice earrings
Kristena Julieca was now going to Ghoul, her grandmother's school, as a young girl, and was one of the best students.Unlike other girls in Liseli, she was closely interested in science and technological developments.He couldn't wait to one day become the best and cleverest vampire fairy hero.But she was a little young because her grandmother had noticed her granddaughter's intelligence and made her pass secondary school quickly.Everyone loved him very much and he was the most intelligent and resourceful student of his school.Sometimes during the summer holidays, when the weather was too hot, he would make snow for his friends.In the heat of summer this extraordinary magic belly they used to enjoy.One day, Grimlous calls his granddaughter. Grimlous: I want to give you a special gift, sweet bat.I was waiting to give you these snowflake earrings until you were older, and now you're old and mature enough to use your powers consciously.These earrings will get you the tools,the costume, and the help you need when you need them.And when you need them, they'll help you without you knowing.But you have to be careful,these earrings sometimes act on the emotions of their wearer and can have bad consequences.So don't. Kristena Julieca: I thank you very much, grandma.I promise I'll make the most of these earrings. Grimlous:so I'm giving you these earrings because you're responsible and kind-hearted.If only... Kristena Julieca: I wish my parents hadn't left me so they could see me growing up. Grimlous: maybe they had such an obligation.Maybe this whole thing was a real start for you.Don't worry,things will be better for all of us one day...By the way,I almost forgot to tell you, if you can't use your mystical powers as a vampire, you'll use your powers as a mystical fairy with the snow and ice she'll provide you with. Kristena Julieca: thanks grandma.You're the best grandmother in the world.(They hug each other)) Grimlous:you're the best grandson in the world.Come on, Honey, I made your favorite cake.(They go to the kitchen and eat grandma-granddaughter cake and the episode ends:) Kristena Julieca artık bir genç kız olarak büyükannesinin okulu olan Ghoul'a gidiyordu ve en iyi öğrencilerden biriydi.Liseli diğer kızlardan farklı olarak bilime ve teknolojik gelişmelerle yakından ilgileniyordu.Bir gün en iyi ve zeki bir vampir peri kahraman olmak için sabırsızlanıyordu.Ama yaşı biraz küçüktü çünkü büyükannesi torununun zekasını fark etmişti ve ortaokulu çabuk geçmesini sağlamıştı.Herkes onu çok seviyordu ve okulunun en zeki ve becerikli öğrencisiydi.Bazen yaz tatillerinde hava çok sıcak olduğunda arkadaşları için kar yağdırırdı.Yazın sıcağında bu olağanüstü sihirli karın tadını çıkarırlardı.Bir gün Grimlous torununu yanına çağırır. Grimlous:Sana özel bir hediye vermek istiyorum tatlı yarasam.Bu kar tanesi küpelerini sen büyüyünceye kadar vermeyi bekliyordum ve artık kendi güçlerini bilinçli bir şekilde kullanabilecek yaşa ve olgunluğa eriştin.Bu küpeler sana ihtiyacın olduğunda gereken araç gereçleri,kostümü ve gerekli yardımı alırsın.Ayrıca ihtiyacın olduğunda sen farkında olmadan sana yardım ederler.Ama dikkat etmelisin,bu küpeler bazen kullanıcısının duygularına göre hareket eder ve kötü sonuçları olabilir.O yüzden sakın çıkarma. Kristena Julieca:Ben çok teşekkür ederim büyükanne.Söz veriyorum bu küpeleri en iyi şekilde kullanacağım. Grimlous:O yüzden bu küpeleri sana veriyorum çünkü sorumluluk sahibi ve iyi kalpli birisin.Keşke... Kristena Julieca:Keşke ailem beni terk etmeseydi de onlarda büyüdüğümü görebilselerdi. Grimlous:Belki böyle bir zorunlulukları vardı.Belki bütün bunlar senin için gerçek bir başlangıçtı.Merak etme,bir gün herşey hepimiz için daha iyi olacak...Bu arada sana söylemeyi az kalsın unutuyordum,eğer vampir olarak mistik güçlerini kullanamayacak olursan sana sağlayacağı kar ve buz deyneğiyle güçlerini mistik bir peri olarak kullanırsın. Kristena Julieca:Teşekkürler büyükanne.Sen bu dünyadaki en iyi büyükannesin.(Birbirlerine sarılırlar) Grimlous:Sende bu dünyadaki en iyi torunsun.Hadi gel canım,en sevdiğin kekten yaptım.(Mutfağa gidip büyükanne-torun kek yerler ve bölüm biter:)Category:Transkript Category:Season 1 episode 2